without her
by 14 inu-kag
Summary: kikyo goes sycho and almost kills kagome ...or does she ...what does inuyasha do ...read and find out summary sucks story is better ,this is not for inukik fans stay away if you love inukik or read on..enjoy!


Without her

**a/n: this is my very first fanfic and im writing this as i go so no flames this has MAJOR kinkyhoe oh sorry kikyo bashing (as you can tell i HATE kikyo) so if you love her (i run for the nearest toilet ready to puke)DO NOT! read this ...i warned you lol...p.s this is a one-shot and its EXTREMELY fluffy ...so enjoy!**

**disclaimer:i do not own inuyasha but i own this fanfic sorry lawyers**

**"NO!" the hanyou yelled "AND WHY NOT I HAVENT BEEN BACK HOME FOR ...",she counts her fingers "four weeks... FOUR WEEKS INUYASHA I NEED TO SEE MY FAMILY! ",..."no" inuyasha said simply crossing his arms over his chest and starring eye to eye with her trying to find any emotion that would make him win this arguement. After several moments of silence kagome inqiured " you know inuyasha me not going back to my era means i cant go to the store" kagome said with a know it all tone,"so...why should i care"inuyasha said stepping a few steps back if trying to be cautious," oh nothing its just that ...me going to no era and no store means...no ramen"she said simply. 'Should i let her go i mean i want her to stay with me i hate it when she leaves me but i also want ramen uhhhh' kagome got iritated real fast waiting for him to answer until she simply said "sit boy" and with that the hanyou kissed dirt and kagome running to the well, 'dam' inuyasha thought still 3 feet in the ground.**

**"i dont understand whats taking kagome so long " shippo whined sitting by the fire in kaedas hut with sango and miroku sitting in each corner and inuyasha perched high on the tree in front of the little hut. "aye usaually shes here by sundown mabey shell be staying the night shippo" kaeda said cooley "yes lets just get some sleep we might have to leave tomarrow if kagome comes back early" sango instructed 10 minutes later eveyone was still in a light sleep leaving inuyasha with his thoughts to himself outside,he can here the even breathing indicating everyone is asleep.**

**'stuped wench she said she was going to be right back ' inuyasha lightly growled and stormed off into the woods strieght for the well to give kagome a piece of his mind for being late.**

**"ok mom im leaving aready!" kagome called to her mom, hitomi walked in by her daughter and said" are you sure you dont want to stay the night dear its really late" "no mom inuyashas already going to bite my head off for not bringing his ramen" 'thats the only reason why he would need me that and me being his i quote 'shard detector' , "well dont be gone to long like you were before understand " hitomi said hugging her daughter and kissing her daughters head "yes mom i got to go now ill be back in a few days i love you ! " kagome yelled running to the back door for the shrine when "uummph" she hoit somethingt hard making her fall on her butt...**

**"inuyasha! i was going back already you didnt need to get me!"kagome said standing up to face him " well aparently ill be right back means im going to stay to midnight in your case " he said with a know it all tone. " well i was getting your ramen and i needed to stalk up on some thing for the road tommarow she said up in his face " well it doesnt take that long wench!" he shot back, " what odes it matter to you" by then inuyashas face was as red as his fire rat robe "well...i...um...we need to find the jewel shard and we cant exactly do that without you ..you know" he said regaining his cool back ' yah keep telling yourself that just admit you love her and your to stuborn to tell her ...coward ' his contious said he shot back ' oh shut up ',"yah inuyasha i know thats all im good for theres no other reason why i should stay ...so when the jewel is whole ill be out of your hair" with that said she left the house to the back shrine leaving a dumbfounded inuyasha behind.**

**Two days later they were out on the road again with inuyasha leading the group to a nearby village . It was already getting late and they were tired so when they made to the village they let miroku do the rest.**

**"yes there is a evil presence in your village and the only fee we ask is for us to stay two nights and room service and i will exterminate right away"miroku said proudly,"yes of course thank you so much we didnt know we had a evil spirit but thanks to you our humble and quiet village will stay like that ... misuki will show you to your rooms and the young monk can get started right away thank you again" and the young lord left to his room.**

**"miroku there isnt really a evil spirit is there you just did it to get a free room?" sango said with a eyebrow notched up,"well my lovely sango you do catch on fast " miroku said lovingly inching his hand closer to her bottom until 'slap' "you pervert keep your hands to yourself!" sango yelled,leaving a uncontious monk on the floor.**

**After dinner kagome left to catch some fresh air,until she saw a soul collector and one thought came to mind when seeing this****'kikyo' . She followed it no containing her curiousity anymore until she saw a clearing with the dead 'bitch' in kagomes term.**

**She walked up to her "kikyo what are you doing here " kagome said impatiantly,kikyo just stared and stood up reaching for her bows and arrows ,she reached it and notched up "i see,inuyasha is more aroused to you ...but to me i dont sense anything than ...pitty" she said the last with disgust.**

**"i dont need pitty i need him but aparently...you took that position" kikyo explained. kagome is kikyos incarnation but they are two completely different people,kagome is sweet hearted ,cares for others and exepts anyone ...even inuyasha,hanyou and all she doesnt care,she has wavy raven colored hair that reaches to the middle of her back,choclate colored orbs and a hour glass figure not to skinny where she looks sick but a lovely skinny with a light tan from traveling with the has a warm look to her and a vinilla scent that even puts kikyo to shame she looks inocent but boy she can fight ...then theres kikyo...**

**She is also verry pretty but in her own way,she cant compete though to is verry pale (considering shes a clay zombie) and her dark cocoa eyes have cold in them ,considering she has fought and trained all her life she doesnt open up to people and doesnt exept her enemies not that inuyasha was one but she didnt exept him...fully hanyou and all...she has a slim bady and is well build for a woman but she does not have a hour glass figure but she is skinny,shes verry cold and unlike kagome,she smells like pine and green tea (i dont like those smells lol) she also has raven colored hair but its silky and reaches to the beggining of her thighs (not verry atractive).**

**"Dont flatter yourself kikyo ...he barely pays attention to me" kagome said softly backing a few steps away trying to move from the pionted arrow (yah people the arow is still notched )"either way,im tired of inuyasha looking at me ...and only sees you ...but once i get rid of you he will only see me"by then kagome started running until she felt a searing pain in the lower part of her back, 'inuyasha'was her last thought before the darkness consumed her.**

**"inuyasha mabey you should go get her its getting late and ...mabey something happened ...inuyasha are you listening to me!"yelled an angry sango, inuyasha was in deep thought and figiting 'where is she she just said she was going to go get more fireword ...damb ' "uh what ?" the confused hanyou stated "go find kagome ! " shippo finally shot out,"feh" was the last thing heard from him before he left the local village hut to find the lost miko.**

**Kikyo walked up to the unconcious kagome 'pathetic fool thinking she can run..if inuyasha finds her like this hell surely kill me ' "soul collectors! take the girl to the river up north i will dispose of her once im done visiting inuyasha go!" the soul collectors gave her a understanding glare and lifted the girl and they were off.**

**'Where is she i cant smell her scent but ...her blood! ...and kikyo what is she doing here?' but he couldnt finish his thoughts once he reached a clearing with the dead pricetess "inuyasha what brings you her"she said with a fake smile, 'kill the clay bitch i want kagome i want mate!' inuyashas inner demon screamed giving himself a true he did love kikyo i mean she was his first (first love you sick perverts! )but he loves kagome dearly now "kikyo wheres kagome i smell her blood !" inuyashas inner demon growel at the thought of kikyo killing his mate .**

**"i dont know what your talking about inuyasha dont you love me shes gone come here be with me ..love me"kikyo smiled inwardly ' disgusting ' inuyasha thought inuyasha asked again "wheres kagome i wont hesitate killing you" he snarled. After a moment she answered his question which made inuyashas heart drop and his anger level rising ..."she dieing as we speak inuyasha and i made sure of that "she smiled proudly, that was the last ounce of control he had left he let his demon took over without hesitation not wanting to wittness whats going to happen next "you evil bitch ill make sure youll pay for hurting mate!" he yelled "i like to see you try your hanyou self loves me he wouldnt touch me" she proudly stated "believe me he doesnt and i sure is hell dont,we love mate we love kagome!"with that said he ran in front of her lifted her by her neck smiling of the way she squrmed and tried to gasp for air. "inu-yasha" she said pleadingly "dont you dare say my name wench,only mate says my name ...over and over " he loved the reaction he got from saying that .Kikyos face had fear and disgust which he didnt care the least "who would want to mate a half breed like you scum!" she yelled smiling .**

**"bitch'' was the last thing she heard before demon inuyasha ripped her neck which didnt even bleed she just turned into clay ash.'typical clay pot'he thought ,**

**He ran threw the forest until bhe came to a river and saw...kagome**

**He already turned back to normal to grieve or be happy in his hanyou form "kagome ...are u ok"he said slowy walking up to her he bent down,picking her upper half of her body to his chest and his face nuzzling her neck clinging to the last bit of warmth left she had .**

**'im so stuped if i made it...youll still be here right now ...with me ...forever'"i love you"with that said he could here a faint pulsing radiating off her neck .**

**"i..inuyasha i cant breath " she could feel a few of his tears dropping on her face he was ...crying .**

**"k ..kagome your alive?"he questioned not wanting this to be a fake alusion**

**"yah ...why are you crying?" almost crying her self**

**"i..i thought i was going to lose you"he said desperatley hugging her to him**

**"why would you care..im just a shard detector"she scoffed **

**"kagome your more than that to me i..i..love you"he said regretting it by seeing her tears."i love you to" inuyasha smiled and kissed her.**

**Shocked at first but gradually enjoying it he licked her bottom lips asking for entrance and she accepted .They played tougue wars ..inuyasha won **

**They seperated and inuyasha picked her up bridal style and headed for the village .**

**Behind them was a angry kikyo in the bushes schemeing a plan.(JK JK JK bitch died that was just a funny line lol)**

**thank you for reading this i hope i get a lot of reviews ...i know this story sucks but its my first and i rushed the ending because i have to write some science notes and i need to go on the internet the chapters confusing its about laws in motion or somrthing but i have a F so i rushed the end to find more info of the chapter so ...yah hope you liked this ..ill be posting more stories when im done with my test lol thx enjoy ..and have a merry christmas.**

**-14 inu kag**


End file.
